happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Turducken Cover
Turducken Cover is a HTFF episode and the Season 71 premiere. Roles Starring * Nugget * Rotisserie * Turkey * Dr. Quackery Featuring * Roaster * Beef and Cud Appearances * The Pilgrim * Baldy * Billy, Willy, and Milly Plot Roaster prepares his restaurant to celebrate Thanksgiving. He tells one of his assistants, Nugget, to prepare a turducken for the event. Nugget searches the kitchen but realizes they have run out of ingredients. So he heads out to get what he needs. Meanwhile, Rotisserie has an appointment with Dr. Quackery. Since the doctor cannot understand the uncooked living chicken, he sticks his hand into its neck hole, finding out about its complete lack of internal organs. He tells Rotisserie to sit in a box, which turns out to be an oven. Once the temperature rises, Rotisserie desperately tries to get out, but Quackery tells him it's all part of his treatment. Elsewhere at a farm, Turkey runs away in order to avoid being a holiday meal. Beef yells at Turkey as the escaped fowl vanishes into the woods. Cud approaches his henhouse, from which a terrified weasel flees. Several dead chickens are shown inside the henhouse, along with Nugget, who has recently broken in. He viciously attacks Cud until Beef chases him away with a shotgun. Turkey crawls out of a thick thorny grove, which has claimed much of his feathers. He notices his naked body thanks to a compliment by Baldy. Looking for a solution, he finds Dr. Quackery's clinic. There, Rotisserie has now died from being roasted and Quackery wonders what to do next. Turkey comes in asking if he has any clothes he could borrow. Quackery lends him his doctor suit and then wears Rotisserie over his body. Nugget happens to be watching from outside and gets a twisted idea. Quackery has Turkey sit down and tells him to open his mouth. Nugget suddenly barges in with a battering ram. He rams into Quackery, shoving him down Turkey's throat. As Turkey chokes, Nugget pushes him into the oven and laughs maniacally. Roaster and some guests gather at a table for a Thanksgiving feast. In the nick of time, Nugget arrives with a turducken, prepared from the three victims. A shocked Roaster walks away slowly. A hungry Billy, Willy and Milly fight over the dish, devouring virtually everything on the table. Nugget decides just to order take-out. Roaster, in his basement, eats a tofu turkey by himself. Deaths #Several chickens in Beef's henhouse are killed by a weasel. #Rotisserie is roasted. #Quackery and Turkey either die from suffocation or being cooked. Injuries #Cud is mauled by Nugget. #Turkey loses his feathers by crawling through thorns. Trivia * This is the first episode to air after a hiatus caused by the production of Specy Spooktacular IV. * The title sounds similar to that of another episode, Duck and Cover. Roaster and Rotisserie appear in both. * Billy, Milly and Willy aside, other guests at the feast included the Pilgrim, Beef and Cud (who was in a body cast and unable to eat a potato salad, to his chagrin). Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 71 Episodes